Taylor's Eager for Kirsten's Beaver
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: TAYLOR/KIRSTEN! Taylor is back from France and wanting something completely different from the relationship she and Kirsten shared. So how could she seduce Kirsten? With her incredible mind & body! ROMANCE; M for potential adult sex scenes in future
1. Author's Note

Very unoriginal title, huh? For anyone who couldn't sense it, that was sarcasm. Well I'm not very good at poetry (which I think a good title requires a bit of 'background knowledge' on, and often find it hard to sum up my stories in one little sentence.

Could have been worse, though; I had "Taylor looking for something more with Kirsten." Pathetic or what? :D

But the beauty of FanFiction is that we can change titles at any time, so for any of you readers, if ya come up with a title you think fits this better, let me know!

_Based on Fourth Season's episode Three (4.03): "The Cold Turkey."_

Isn't Autumn Reeser the smartest, funniest and most beautiful girl out there? And Kelly Rowan..wow. Remember in the early seasons where Kirsten would sometimes wear those neck scarves? Very sexy (it has nothing to do with the story yet, but I thought I'd give it a mention because I love it so much!).

Well, if you readers out there like this first chapter, look forward to a deeper, more meaningful Taylor/Kirsten relationship. My first (majority-wise, could I say?)ROMANCE story – so please keep that in mind :)

The first quarter or so is sort of revising the Taylor/Kirsten storyline of the episode, so obviously the dialogue isn't my own doing.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sandy, I was just wandering when you were gonna be home to help me with," Kirsten paused, stunned, putting the phone down and ending the message she was leaving.

"Oh my God. Taylor, I thought you were in France," she said to the _also shocked _brunette, who was cooking and taste-testing by the kitchen stove.

She had been in the Cohen house, secretly hiding out under Seth's bed.

"I am. I was," Taylor stammered. "In fact, what am I doing here when Gay Paree beckons? Au revoir," she began walking out.

"Hold on," Kirsten stopped her with an assertive tone. "When a kid is stealing stuffing in my kitchen, that's usually a sign that something's wrong."

"I would talk to you, Mrs. Cohen, but this is simply too private."

"I'll make you a plate of food," Kirsten gave a smile, knowing the offer should have Taylor only too happy to let it all out and explain.

"Living room?"

"Okay."

Taylor made her way in and sat on the couch, awaiting the finger foods, and in that conversation, Kirsten was reminded of what an odd girl Taylor was.

When they sat down and talked, nibbling on the food (Taylor moreso in panic and nerves), Kirsten admired her whole story and the honesty to put it all out there.

Then she asked for her help, in talking with Veronica Townsend – Orange County's "Bitch of the Year" if there was one.

So later that day Kirsten had a short chat with Veronica, opening the mother's mind up so her daughter could then explain and, hopefully, receive a more understandable, calm response.

It didn't work out so well, but Taylor still appreciated Kirsten's attempt. So much so she followed Julie and got to calling her "Kiki."

And Kirsten appreciated Taylor too. If not Summer, Kirsten would want Taylor to be Seth's girl friend, as strange as it seemed. She was a quirky young woman, but a very kind one at heart. Kirsten admired her for that.

Thanksgiving dinner passed; all the bums went home (well, the shared shelter home), Julie and Ryan were still reminiscing over Marissa, Kirsten and Sandy went to bed, and as did Seth and Taylor (in a spare room to herself, not under a bed anymore.).

But Kirsten couldn't sleep. And she knew why. She's never admitted it – never said out loud – but she always dreamed of a French guy. As much as she loved Sandy and loved being with him, she would often ponder of simply just _being_ with a Frenchman.

So for Taylor to have been with one, Kirsten had questions to ask…as stupid and gossip-cutesy as it sounded.

"Hey, Taylor," she whispered, walking into the spare room the brunette was sleeping in. "I couldn't sleep and was just wondering h-…Oh, God," her jaw dropped and she spun around in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Taylor."

"It's okay. I – I was doing anything," Taylor quipped in her nervous fast-talk fashion.

But Kirsten saw what she saw. It may have only been a second's glance, but Taylor had her legs partly spread and hands buried under her PJs.

"Sorry, I shouldn't, uh," Kirsten trailed off as went back to bed and into Sandy's arms.

"Kiki!" Taylor called out worried.

_Much _later that night, Kirsten awoke with a dry throat and went downstairs for a glass of water. She could hear the TV running.

"Ryan," she began to say under her breath, knowing he had been having trouble sleeping lately and would watch movies 'til the early hours.

But when she glanced over at the poolhouse, she could see the light was on and Ryan's silhouette coming through the curtains.

"Taylor?"

"Oh, _hey, Kiki_," Taylor said with a big smile as she turned around.

"It's five o'clock," Kirsten told her, unsure if the brunette realized.

"Oh, I know," she laughed a bit. "I never sleep more than four hours at a time. It's unproductive."

Yep…. She definitely wasn't your average girl.

"What are you doing up, Kiki?" she asked.

Kirsten cringed every time that two-syllable nickname was said.

"Glass of water," she smiled.

There was a pause in conversation.

"So, uh-um. I wasn't," Taylor cleared her throat; "_you know_, when you walked in," she picked threads on the sofa, avoiding Kirsten's eyes as she felt awkward enough bringing this up.

"Taylor, it's okay," Kirsten told her motherly-like. "It's perfectly natural – I know what it's like."

"Do you still do it?"

The question should have made for a more uneasy mind, but Kirsten felt a strange calm wash over her.

"Of course. And it's nothing to feel weird about."

"I know. I don't, it's just--"

"Being caught?" Kirsten understood her perfectly. "Having someone walk in on you. It's strange, I know. Especially when--"

"You're _really_ attracted to that person?" Taylor said very softly, but not being able to hold it in.

"--you barely know them," Kirsten finished, finishing her sentence but trailing off it as Taylor said some very unexpected words.

There was an even longer pause than before.

"Taylor, that's really sweet," Kirsten said. Again, she knew it should have brought greater uneasiness to her, but it didn't. So she was her caring self.

"I'm such an idiot," Taylor buried her face in the sofa head.

Kirsten put her glass down on the kitchen table and walked over to the brunette, running her hands through Taylor's hair.

Taylor smiled with tears swelling and looked up at Kirsten with her big puppy-dog eyes. Kirsten rubbed off the tears that now trickled down the young girl's cheeks.

With overwhelmed emotions, Taylor took a light hold of Kirsten's hand with her own and brought the older woman's index finger into her mouth.

Taylor rolled her tongue around it, eyes closed as her warm mouth sucked away tenderly up the knuckle.

Kirsten stood there, with no objections, and as Taylor opened her eyes to meet her own again, Kirsten felt her legs tremble. It was a pleasure she had never felt before. A pleasure so disguised and odd, to be brought upon by thumb-sucking…Really?

Taylor slowly drew Kirsten's finger from her mouth, flicking her tongue and licking her lips.

"Have you ever been with a girl…Kiki?" Taylor asked with a very intentional inflection, which gave a very raw seductress feel.

"Yes," Kirsten told her lightly, her sexual appetite hungering, but her tranquil face giving nothing away as the two held a powerfully-connected gaze.

"I haven't," Taylor said equally as in-the-moment.

She tugged on Kirsten's finger, and as the blonde got the hint and gave her control over it, Taylor traced it down her own lips, chin, neck, collar bone, and then at the crevice between her breasts – all the time keeping Kirsten's soft touch connected.

"Show me."


End file.
